


Within the Tiger's Grasp

by AlphaKantSpell



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will catches a scent from Hannibal.  It’s sweet, like a peach in the sun just a little too long.  'Omega' rings through his skull.  He'd say Hannibal is a strange omega but Will isn't much of an Alpha either.</p><p>No beta-reader.</p><p>DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't near enough omega!Hannibal fics out there so I wanted to take a stab at it. Influenced by a chapter of Misc HannibalKink Fills by pyalgroundblz titled, "All in meekness yield".

 

Hannibal is one of the strangest omegas Will has met.  Then again, Will isn’t much of an Alpha so he can’t be too surprised.  Will assumed the man was a higher level beta, the kind with such control and authority he should have been born alpha.  The doctor would have accomplished more with the title than Will ever has with it.  At first glance, most assume Will is omega until they catch a whiff of him, scrawny and uncomfortable like a shaking whippet.  He’s nothing like what is expected of an Aapha, has no real drive to mate or form a pack.  He enjoys Alana Bloom orbiting around him but has no desire to claim her as a beta.    

            It changes when Will catches a scent from Hannibal.  It’s sweet, like a peach in the sun just a little too long.  _Omega_ rings through his skull at the same time as _fertile_.  It’s there at the base of his neck, urging Will to lean closer and press his nose to Hannibal’s throat.  Hannibal isn’t in heat but with an ache that pits low in his gut, Will knows he will be soon. 

            “I – Hannibal, you…” Will stammers and snaps his jaw shut before he can belch more static at the doctor.  Hannibal turns to him with the same careful grace Will has come to expect from him and Will forces himself to look away.  He can still smell the man, clean and lovely the way water is after a day of forgetting to drink. 

            “Will,” Hannibal says, voice pleasant but with that dark undertone that made Will presume he was closer to Alpha on the spectrum.  It’s delicious.  Will’s knee starts to bounce so he stands to keep better control of himself.    

            “You’re not on suppressants,” Will says to get the elephant out of the room.        

            “They’ve never been agreeable with me,” Hannibal admits.  Then adds, “I prefer to know what I put in my body.”

            “How often do you--?” The question sounds too personal.  Will knows it is before he starts speaking it. 

            “Once every fourteen months.  It is manageable.”

            Will nods, though he’d rather be shaking his head out because images of Hannibal ‘managing’ his heats flood the back of his eyes, Hannibal gasping, whining, begging, mouth parted, eyes pinched shut, perfect flat hair mused and out of place as his lips seek Will’s –

            He has to stop.  Will hunches his shoulders and fiddles with his coat.  He’s aware of Hannibal moving from his seat, of the hand on his shoulder, then of breath against his neck but Will couldn’t understand it.

            “Will,” Hannibal says and the voice is smoke running over lips.  “Will,” he says again, mist grabbing his ankles in the quiet of the morning before sunrise.  “Will.”

            Lips ghost by his ear.  Hannibal is tall, a giant of an omega.  Despite his height, Hannibal carries himself like an omega, limbs close together and wrists up in a picture of diplomacy.  Now that Will is in on the secret, he can’t imagine how he missed it all this time.  He is astute to the wants of others, movements refined and voice on the kind side of neutral. 

            Will wants to see him undone.

            “By manageable, do you mean—“ Will starts, voice choked.

            “I mean that it is something I manage.”

            “With. . .with a partner or --?”

            He turns his head by a hair to see the other man and the doctor is smiling at him, soft but mischievous.  He’s a well-behaved imp.    

            “Sometimes I employ tools.”  Will feels a bead of sweat skirt down his spine.  Hannibal pauses, scenting.  “On rare occasions a partner.”

            “Jeez,” Will bleats.  _How is he not matted_ , he thinks.  Hannibal watches him, smile still in place but his eyes have darkened in expression.  They’re like garnets, dark honey seen through a red bulb.      

            “Hannibal, I –“ Will can’t seem to finish a sentence.  He turns fully to face the man and he realizes his hands have been on the doctor’s hips for a time now.  He can’t remember when they got there but suddenly he has Hannibal in his space, pressing his to a wall and towering over him in a way that should make Will’s Alpha instincts squirm.  He does, but it’s not for the reason he thinks he should. 

            Will leans forward and nuzzles the crook between Hannibal’s neck and shoulder where his scent is strongest above the waist.  A throbbing at the back of his skull demands that Will wrangle Hannibal to the ground to scent him properly but social niceties keep him around the Omega’s collar.  Hannibal breathes through his nose, a puff of air, the first uncontrolled sound Will has heard the man make and now it’s all Will can think about.  He hungers to make Hannibal do something more, to curse or howl as Will shoves himself so deep into Hannibal that he brushes the wall of his womb. 

            Will detangles himself from the Omega and takes three steps away, leaving Hannibal against the wall where he’d corralled Will.  His eyes are dark but not dark enough.  Will can smell arousal on him but even that is maintained and manicured like the rest of him.     

            “I think I should go,” Will says and takes another step away.  Hannibal stands straighter and his expression is less charitable.  Will remembers why he prefers dogs to cats – that possessive scowl they get as they grab fingers with claws and drag them to sharp teeth to bite and never let go.  Will feels _owned_ with the gaze, an emotion that would be foreign to him even if he weren’t Alpha. 

            “Will,” he says again.  Always his name.  It sends a termer through Will, hearing his name chanted so often by the omega’s lips.  “Would you assist me?”

            It’s as close to a ‘ _fuck I need you_ ’ as Will is going to get.  Will launches himself forward and takes Hannibal’s chin in his hand, fingers grabbing as much of Hannibal as he can as he smears their lips together.  It’s clumsy on Will’s part.  He tries again with less vigor, his other hand wrapped around Hannibal’s waist as he pulls the omega forward.  Hannibal doesn’t need assistance, happy to monopolize Will’s hips.  _Happy-Omega_ rolls off Hannibal in thick waves, and moves to he can scent Will’s neck.  Will feels a groan issue from his chest, pleased with the omega’s attention. 

            “How soon is your heat?”

            “Days from now.  Possibly sooner with your attention.”  Hannibal kisses him again, this time leading and Will is pleased to make the sound again.  Hannibal tastes like what Will imagined.  There’s the ripe omega taste that makes his cock just against his pants but a spiciness like a bouquet of herbs that’s all Hannibal.  His teeth are sharp.  Hannibal nips at Will’s tongue and it’s almost enough to hurt but then Hannibal sooths the sting with his tongue.  Will’s fingers wrap around Hannibal’s thigh. 

            Will’s legs press at Hannibal’s to part but the omega does not yield.  Will’s chest reverberates with an unhappy noise and both hands go to Hannibal’s ass, squeezing.

            “Stop,” Hannibal says and Will flares with anger.  He pulls himself away doesn’t stop until he’s almost on the other side of the room.  He should have known.  Hannibal was leading him on.   That fucking omega throught he could twist an Alpha into doing whatever he wanted. 

            He glanced at Hannibal, perfect except for his rate of breath, the rumpled clothes from Will’s pawing, and the smothering scent of _omega_ **omega** _omega_.  Will slapps his palms against his eyes and rubbs till he sees stars.  His skim is clammy and his erection still thinks it's getting ready for a part.  The skin of his knot twitches, something Will hadn’t experienced since the late side of puberty when he thought his only problem in the world was shaving.         

            He regrets his cruel thoughts about Hannibal with a physical intensity.

            “Will,” Hannibal says before he could fall too far into guilt.  “I was going to say patience is a virtue.  Why don’t you come to dinner two nights from now?  By then I’ll have made the proper arrangements.” 

            Will nodds and breathes out.  Hannibal was that rare sort of omega that likes to nest in his own territory.  Most preferred an Alpha’s domain, to know that their mate could provide for them and potential offspring but as soon as Will thought about Hannibal in his home he knew it wasn’t the man’s rightful place.  Hannibal was a king, the sort of dangerous predator who claimed land for himself.  Will’s home, humid with the breath of dogs and glinting motes of hair swirling about would fit Hannibal no better than it would a tiger. 

            “So. . .two days then.”

            “Yes.”

            “Is there anything you- you want me to bring?”  Anything you need.  Will wants to provide for his omega.  Hannibal smiles again, charming and forgiving like he didn’t have a half mad Alpha in his office. 

            “Just you, my dear Will.  Perhaps a change of clothes.  My heats tend to last on the long side.”

            Will’s half deflated chock twitches with interest.  Will bites at the side of his lips and gulps at the air before he can start making his way out of the doctor’s office.  Hannibal led him out, one hand hovering near the small of Will’s back but not quite on it.  This kind of interaction wasn’t anywhere in the standard guide of Alpha and Omega Relations. 

            “I have to ask,” he says just at the door.  Hannibal pauses, ever dutiful of Will’s questions.  His head inclines forward, prompting Will to speak without demanding it.  “Why me?”

            Hannibal’s eyes darken in a way Will hadn’t seen when they had been thrust together.  A thrill shoots down his spine to his groin. 

            “Because, Will, you are my friend.”  He leans forward and scents Will’s neck again, long fingers fixing the way Will’s clothes hang on his bony shoulders.  “Because I see potential in you.  Because, dear Will, I see something similar in you that I do in me.”

            Will doesn't know what to make of that as Hannibal openes the door and offeres him out.  To be honest, Will was expecting a cooking pun like, “because you are so delectable”.  He is surprised by Hannibal’s answer and gnaws it on his way home. 

            Two days.

            Two days.     


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interlude . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is by far my favorite character and if you don't think she and Will are bros, you're wrong.

Will wanders through the next days in a frantic sort of daze, hours crawling by until he finds himself working on a single task for most of the day.  His dogs are confused by his new scent, Alpha rolling off of him in a way it never has before.  They keep their heads down and one of the mutts even rolls over to him. 

Jack hasn’t called for him, something Will is grateful for.  He wouldn’t be able to focus on a murder investigation right now.  Heck, he isn’t proper for going out in public at this state.  His cock lets him know it’s there every time Will moves, eager to seek out his mate.  Will took himself into his hands as soon as he got home from making arrangements with Hannibal but after a few moments ‘ _wrong’_ splashed into his thoughts and he stopped.  It wasn’t right without Hannibal.  Now that Will found a mate he wasn’t going back to his imagination.

As the night in question draws near, Will frets over what to do with himself.  Should he wear a suit or would that be too formal?  He should bring wine.  No, Hannibal makes his own wine.  Will doesn’t know a thing about wine but he knows nothing he could procure would be good enough.  Will would like to cook for Hannibal or bring him something from a hunt but the man is a chef and they don’t live in the Dark Ages.  Hannibal doesn’t need Will hunting for him, not when the doctor wares ties more expensive than what Will makes in a year.  He thinks he should shave, but maybe Hannibal likes the scruffy look.  It adds some Alpha onto his thin frame.  He doesn’t like the idea of going without cologne because of how often he sweats  but he’s given the distinct impression that Hannibal would like his natural musk more.

Will doesn’t know who to turn to.  Normally he would go to Hannibal for something like this but that’s ruled out by default.  Alana has a depth of knowledge and sound opinions that Will could rely on but their relationship is rocky at best.  It wouldn’t be fair to ask her to help Will into bed with Hannibal.  Jack is a fellow Alpha but the thought of asking him for help felt like taking sex tips from his Father.  That’s a definite no. 

                “Dang, Graham.  Is that you?” Beverly teases when he approaches her during the slow hour at FBI HQ.  Will brings her a lunch as a peace offering.  It’s store bought and nowhere near the same league as Hannibal’s dishes but Will did try his best.  Beverly eyes the burger and grins at him, teeth flashing.  Beverly is the sort of beta fictionalized in young adult movies, the constant friend who get’s their Alpha into trouble.  Her smile promises she’ll laugh at you when you fall flat on your facebut help you back up in the same breath. 

                Beverly whistles to get his attention.  “I almost don’t recognize you with all that Alpha stink.  You never told me you’ve got an omega.”

                Will dabs a napkin at his neck and stuffs the paper in his pocket.  He’s starting to show signs of rut, eager to be with his omega. 

                “I don’t – didn’t.  I –“ Why can’t he ever finish a sentence? 

                Beverly just blinks and grins at him by way of saying ‘yes go on I like laughing’.

                “I need some advice.” 

                Beverly’s expression falters and it becomes something kinder.  Will hates it already but he’s resigned himself to relying on her.  He needs a beta right now. 

                “Sure, Will.  Why don’t you sit down.”  She takes the burger from him and gestures for him to take a seat.  Will is thankful for the distraction and drags a stiff chair over.  All about the office, noises carry over from the open air cubicles.  The scent of paper, ink, and mold from poor plumbing coats the air.  As other agents walk by, they pause to sniff in Will’s direction before moving on. 

                “Now, what’s the problem?” 

                Will ducks his head.  “I’ve never been with an omega before.”

                Beverly laughs then slaps her hands over her mouth.  “Crap Graham, I’m sorry.  I’m just not the best person to talk to about this.  Don’t you have any Alpha friends?”

                Will stares at his feet and shakes his head.  Beverly’s shoulders slump in what he recognizes as a sigh of pity.  It’s embarrassing but he wants to please Hannibal more than he cares for his ego.

                “So, what, Dr. Lector’s advice is no good?”   

                “It would be counterintuitive to go to him for it,” Will explains, lips tugging into a coy smirk of sorts.  Beverly stops chewing her burger. 

                “No way! Lector is an omega? I’d have put money on him being beta.”  Will isn’t surprised.  Beta noses aren’t as good as the other dynamics and even Will didn’t recognize Hannibal for what he was until the man propositioned sharing his heat together.  Will feels a rush from telling Beverly about it, a deep Alpha part of him twisting in pride at boasting about his mate. 

                “So you can consider my apprehension.”

                “Heck yes.  Lector is terrifying.”  Will frowns.  He’s never heard that response to the doctor before.  “I can’t imagine what he’ll be like in heat.”

                Will can.  That’s part of his problem.  He dabs with the napkin again.  Beverly takes another bite of her burger as she thinks. 

                “Listen, I’m just a beta but I know an omega who will keep things discreet, you know?  We can go talk to ‘em.”    

                “That sounds like a terrible idea,” Will admits.  It was hard enough coming to Beverly for help.  She scowls and claps his shoulder. 

                “Grow a pair, Graham.  You’ve got a hot date tonight.” 

                Will flounders for words, embarrassment hot on his cheeks.  Beverly senses she may have gone too far with the last comment and offers the sight of her wrists to him, a submission.  Will doesn’t know what’s worse.  

                “Look, we can go together or I can go alone.  I’ll be your beta this go around but if you want to keep me I expect some nice shoes you’re buying me a new gun.”

                It’s a reasonable enough demand.  Will’s shoulders relax and he shakes Beverly’s hand.  It’s not a true  Alpha-Beta bond but neither wants something more than casual at the moment.  For all the things Will’s mind can show him, he can’t see himself leading a pack.

                She finishes her lunch and they head off to the forensic lab as Will suspected they might.  Of the Forensic Trio, Price is the single omega and the most likely candidate Beverly would choose to get information from discreetly.  The man doesn’t care for Will but he’s experienced enough not to spread gossip of a certain kind.  Will believes in Beverly’s trust of the man, at least. 

                When they find Price, he’s scrutinizing finger prints to another case that Will isn’t working on.  Not every murder that comes to the FBI is Will’s brand of crazy.  As such the team has cases that Will doesn’t.  He’s fine china, after all. 

                “Hey, Price.  Need your opinion for a sec,” Beverly starts.  Will appreciates the beta buffer.

                “Hmm?” Price doesn’t bother to look up from his task until Will enters the room.  Price’s nose wrinkles and he coughs, staring at Will.

                “Good gracious.  What are you doing in public?  Stay over there, I might get pregnant smelling you.”

                “Gross,” Beverly jokes.  Her tone is that of a child fascinated by a dead bird. 

                Will flushes bright red as he splutters.  He dabs himself with the napkin again but it’s too damp to be of much use.  Price waves his hands like he can waft the smell away.  He’s joking, of course, but that doesn’t ease Will’s embarrassment.  Most Alphas would be pleased that their scent affected an omega so much, but Will wasn’t most Alphas.  He knows the scent stems from his excessive sweating.  Besides, he doesn’t want to affect an omega; he wants _his_ omega. 

                “It’s not that bad, is it?” Will asks Beverly.  She shrugs.

                “Not to me, but beta nose.”

                “Believe me, Graham,” Price speaks over them.  “It’s bad.  You smell like a locker room sex-shop.”

                “Wow, TMI,” Beverly laughs.  Will scoffs at her.  “Been to many of those, have you?”

                Price ignores her in favor of speaking directly to Will.  “Seriously though, you smell like sex on legs for an omega but for some reason you’re haunting my office.  You need to go home to your omega, not pester old men into heat.”

                “Hey,” Will flounders.  “That’s not what I meant to do.”  Beverly is no help at all.  Price watches him, waiting for more of an explanation.  “Look, this was a bad idea.  I’ll just go.” 

                “Graham’s got cold feet about performing for his omega.”

                Price’s eyebrows shoot up.  Will wishes he were somewhere with open sky and cold wind like on a mountain peak, shoving Beverly off it. 

                “That’s not it,” Will protests.  He feels crowded and impatient.  His blood tells him to stand straight and snarl but he settles for slouching on the wall with his hair half in his eyes.  Interacting with others never comes as easily to him as it does with Hannibal.

                After a moment, Price finds his words.

                “Don’t worry so much.  Just show up smelling like you are and instinct will take over.”

                “My omega isn’t one to follow ‘instinct’,” Will snaps, trying not to sound bitter.  After all, Will is clueless about his own. 

                “What he means is his omega’s a snob.”

                Will truly glares at Beverly now, a dark sound boiling from his chest.  He’ll tolerate being poked at but won’t stand his omega’s name being dragged down.  Beverly shies away and offers her palms.  No one wants an angry Alpha in rut – even one as mild mannered as Will. 

                “I just need a few . . .pointers,” Will says after he’s calmed.  Price has moved farther away from them because of Will’s growl.  Will feels terrible but can’t blame him. 

                Price rubs a hand at the back of his neck as he thinks.  “Look, when omegas go into heat, all they want is an Alpha dominating them.”

                “Not this one.”

                Price eyes him and Will snaps his jaw shut.

                “Oh no, believe me.  Your omega might act like that now but the heat will wear him down into a babbling mess as soon as you guys get into it.”

                Will can’t believe Hannibal would ever surrender like that, though the image was enough for Will to choke out a whine.  Beverly and Price have the decency to pretend they didn’t notice.   

                “Just act like you normally do and follow what your omega wants and what feels right.  Don’t worry about impressing him and for heaven’s sakes, don’t wear any of your awful cologne.”

                Will nods and moves away from the wall.  He’s tired of wasting time hearing advice he already knows.  Beverly follows him out of formality’s sake and Price calms as Will leaves.

                “I’m sure Dr. Lector will be happy to have you however you are,” he says as he returns to the fingerprints.

                “What?  I never said –“ Will starts but Price holds up a hand to stop him.

                “’Everyone in the building knows.  It’s a favorite talking point at the water cooler, albeit no one suspected he was omega.  No Alpha gets this worked up for a beta.”

                “Tell me about it,” Beverly complains. 

                Will can’t think of anything more he wants to say so he leaves, Beverly trotting alongside.

                “So, do you need my help picking up Lector?  You probably shouldn’t be driving right now.”

                “Actually we’re meeting at his house.”   

                Beverly doesn’t hide her surprise but she doesn’t comment on the fact either.  “Then do you need a ride over there?”

                At this point, Will would rather run.  However, Hannibal’s house is farther than he could walk in a single afternoon.  He sighs and removes his glasses to rub at his eyes.

                “Okay.  Yeah.  Let’s go.”

                He’s tired of waiting.  He needs Hannibal now and damn it, he’s an Alpha with a beta.  His omega is going into heat – maybe already has.  Will won’t stay away any longer. 

                Will thinks he should call first but he can’t get his hands to work as he sits in the car with Beverly.  It’s all he can do now not to jut his hips to the images his mind gives him of Hannibal, on his knees, wet, ready for Will as he is for the omega.  He’s aware of giving Beverly directions to Hannibal’s home but not of the drive there.  Beverly rolls down the windows and the air feels cool to Will’s skin.  When they get to the home, Beverly parks the car at the curb and watches Will.

                “Okay, dude, you need to get out of my car.  You’re like a musk ox.” 

                Will nods and thanks his beta, feeling drugged as he moved out of the car. 

                “Call me if you need any help!” Beverly calls after him.  Will waves his hand at her, not bothering to turn around as he makes for the door. 

                The doorbell is a pleasant sound, water over a brook.  He waits, focuses on his breathing.  He should have brushed his teeth, Will thinks dimly.  The door opens and Will is blasted with the smell of Hannibal, thick and sweet like syrup.  Will is awake in a moment, heart like thunder in his chest. 

                “Will.”

                “Hannibal.”  Will lunges across the threshold and steals a kiss. 

                It’s rude but Will is tired of waiting.     

               

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to my attention that I have several misspellings and grammatical errors. As I have dyslexia, spotting these errors is extremely difficult for me. If you would like to help correct these mistakes, send me a note and we can start working together. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and reading!


End file.
